Fallen Angels
by mikaelaashton
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have been trying to have kids, and have gotten successful many times, but she ends up miscarrying. They have one child together, Noah. but they want more.
1. Rosalie POV

Rosalie pov;

I stood by my little Noah's crib. He laid there sleeping silently, his tiny body inhaling and exhaling. He slept so peaceful, unlike his father. That reminded me, where was Emmett?

I left Noah's room and went down the hall to the living room. I sighed. It has been a long day full of Noah not want to eat, and wanting to cry all day.

Noah was 2 months early. He had to stay in the hospital 2 weeks after he'd been born. I was so devastated about it. I had finally gotten pregnant again and made it to 5 months, then 2 months later, my water broke at 2 am. I was still awake, watching reruns of Greys Anatomy. Emmett, luckily, was still awake too.

After about 4 hours of labor and pushing, Noah Emmett McCarthy was born. He was 2 pounds and 3 ounces. He had to stay in the hospital for 2 months before he could go home with Emmett and I.

I sat on the couch, scrolling through baby and children magazines. The clock ticked, and my heart pounded.

Emmett being in the marines was something that scared me. He told me when we got married that he has been in it since he was 18, and that it was something he enjoyed. He told me he'd come see me if he had to go on call to say goodbye to me and whatever children we had at the time.

He has only had to go out once since we've been married. It was before I got pregnant with Noah. He was gone for 2 weeks, then he came back to town, drove to where I was at that moment, and surprised me.

He has been nominated for being a general, which would let him stay in town, but have to work more hours. But if he wanted to retire, he could and still get at least $5000 a month.

I looked up just as I heard the door click. I smiled as I seen my husband in his uniform. "hey, babe." He smiled.

I stood up, and kissed him lightly. "hey.", I whispered sweetly.

He walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I made spaghetti and meatballs. It's what Noah wanted.", I said as I stood by the counter.

Emmett grabbed the bowl of food, and heated it up. He walked towards me. "where's my little mini me?", he asked.

"He's asleep in his room. How was work?", I replied.

"Eh, the same as always. But I won't ever have to go in again.", He smiled.

"You retired?", I questioned.

"Yes. To stay home and help you with Noah and our future babies.", he answered.

"Em..", I whispered. "What if I couldn't have anymore kids.. look at how many miscarriages I've had, before and after Noah."

He came up to me and hugged me. "Baby, I swear, if you can't have kids, it'll be okay. We could adopt a little kid. But no matter what it is, I'm here for you."

I looked up at him. "I love you."

The microwave beeped. "I love you too, baby.", he said as he walked towards the microwave.

"Noah wouldn't eat today. He kept crying for you.", I said.

"Really? That's weird. He usually always cries for you.", he said as he glanced at me.

Just at that moment, Noah cried. He must've heard Emmett and I talking. "I'll go get him!", Emmett said.

I smiled, watching Emmett walk down the hall.

I soon heard Emmett's footsteps, and Noah's little giggles come down the hall. I walked to Emmett's chair and sat down.

"Mommy!", Noah screamed. I looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"Hey, baby.", I replied.

I seen Emmett holding Noah in one arm and a sippy cup and bowl in the other. "Do you need help?", I asked.

"Nah. I got it. You look exhausted.", he smiled.

"I am, actually. Chasing a 1 year old around everywhere isn't as fun as it sounds.", I replied, looking at Noah.

"Oops!", he giggled.

I stood up to get a glass of kool-aid. Just as I took a sip, I felt sick.

I ran to the bathroom and puked up dinner, and liquids. Emmett put Noah in his playpen and chased after me.

"Babe, are you okay!", he asked as he held my hair.

I shook my head no. I didn't feel so great right now. My stomach felt upside down and my head was spinning. I got sick some more.

4 months later;;

I watched Emmett and Noah play in the snow and stroked my flat stomach. I had had another miscarriage last month. Another little boy up in heaven.

When I went to my ob/gyn through every pregnancy and miscarriage,she told me they'd all been little boys. That's when we discovered that that was I could produce. I would never have a little girl to dress up and do her hair. I'd have little athletic boys.


	2. Emmett POV

Chapter 2;

Emmett pov;

I rolled over to see my beautiful wife asleep and my son in the middle of us. I smiled.

Noah was our little miracle. Rose had had 9 miscarriages before she got pregnant with him. About 2 months after she had him, she had another miscarriage.

Everytime she'd lock herself in our room, and cry. I couldn't do anything to help her. I tried, but it didn't work.

I sat up and grabbed my cell phone to take a picture. Rose was laying on her stomach, and Noah was curled up into a little ball by her. I quickly got the picture and set it as my home screen.

I remember when Noah was born. Rosalie was in pain for 4 hours. But at 5:56 am, my son was born.

I was happy. We had finally had a baby boy after many miscarriages. I let Rose pick his name, as she had been though hell and back. She picked Noah Emmett McCarthy.

3 hours later;

I was letting Noah help me cook breakfast for Rose while she slept. We had absolutely nothing to do today. So we just planned to swim in our pool with Noah.

"Pour the flour in the pan, Noah.", I instructed.

He lifted up the bag of flour. I held the top for him. Just as I looked up at the clock, he poured it on the floor.

"Noah!", I tried not to laugh as he giggled and tried to get down.

I put him on the floor and ended up laughing as he giggled.

"Snow! Snow!", he yelled as he threw it in the air. Just as he yelled that Rose walked into the living room.

"It's not snowing?", she said as she looked out the window.

"I'll clean it up. Noah probably will need a bath before we swim.", I said as she walked into the kitchen and gasped.

"What happened?", she asked. She was still in my basketball shorts, and football jersey from the night before. "Also, where'd you get your background on your phone from?", she smirked.

"We were making breakfast, and then he dropped it. And I took the picture this morning. It's cute.", I answered.

"oh.", she replied. "I'll just call a maid. Or Alice. She likes to clean. Plus they could bring Phillip over to play with Noah."

Alice is my sister. She is 5 years younger than me and is married and has a 4 year old son.

She got married right of high school, got pregnant 5 years later, and then there was me. I didn't marry Rose until I was 29. Rosalie was 21.

"You can call Alice and Jasper. I'll go bathe Noah. Or we could switch?", I offered.

"I'll call Alice, I need to talk to her anyways.", now I got curious. It was more than likely girl talk, but what would Rosalie hide from me? She had told me about every pregnancy, appointment, where she was going, how much money she spent, what she bought, and every miscarriage. She didn't hide one thing from me.

I walked with Noah to his room to get his stuff.

"Bubble!", Noah clapped.

"Yeah.", I answered, a bit depressed about what Rose had said.

I grabbed his swim shorts, and a diaper, then walked to the bathroom.

That night I decided to ask Rose what she needed to talk to Alice about.

Author's Note;

So this chapter probably sucked. Sorry. I'll try to do better on the upcoming chapters. But review, and tell me what I could better, and any ideas you might have. Oh, and I'll probably switch point of views a lot. Should I do Noahs?


	3. Rose POV

Chapter 3

Rosalie pov;

"What did you talk to Alice about that took so long?", Emmett asked.

My heart pounded as I heard his question. How could I tell him that I had nightmares about miscarriages, or that I wanted to try for another baby?

"Just girly stuff, you know. Like shopping and all that.", I replied.

"Oh.". I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

I spoke up. I couldn't lie to Emmett. He is my husband after all.

"We talked about pregnancy. And all that.", I said, not looking at him.

"Oh. Is she pregnant again?", He question, raising his eyebrow at me.

"No. She didn't mention it. I actually brought it up.", I finally got the courage to look up at him. He wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking at the ground.

"A-Are you okay?", I whispered.

"I'm fine. I just don't want us to give up our hopes if something happens. It's happened too many times.", he said. I could tell he was about to cry. I wanted to, too. I'd had too many miscarriages and to know that I had babies that would never get to meet their mommy or daddy, that would never get to see the real world, hurt me so much.

"I know. I'm just.. Maybe I shouldn't have told you..", I climbed into my side of the bed.

"No, I'm glad you told me. I'm just nervous that if we did try, and you did get pregnant, what would happen.", he climbed in by me, and got close by.

"Could we try?", I turned to him.

"Right now?", He questioned with a smirk.

"If you want to, then I want to.", I smiled.

He rolled on top of me, and kissed me passionately.

Authors note; sorry for the shorter chapter. I couldn't think much on this one. any ideas? PM them to me. (:


End file.
